La malédiction du Hollandais Volant
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Lors de son premier voyage, Will fait une rencontre bouleversante.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney, d'autres ( Erik & Senta) sont des emprunts à l'opéra de Wagner...**

_**Lol … voilà un nouvel OS, mêlant le mythe de la Dame Blanche à celui de nos pirates favoris …C'est un peu un cross over avec le super opéra de Wagner (pour être honnête) Il a été écrit pour un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews !**_

**La malédiction du Hollandais Volant**

C'était son premier voyage et Will ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de nostalgie à la pensée de tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Son corps avait encore la chaleur de celui d'Elizabeth, ses lèvres étaient encore humides de leur dernier baiser et pourtant il savait déjà que dans quelques heures, il ne lui resterait plus rien hormis les souvenirs de leur étreinte .

Will se retourna vers l'horizon et soupira. L'île sur laquelle il avait laissée sa jeune épouse était déjà invisible ...

A ses côtés, Bill soupira.

« Une seule journée c'est tellement peu

- Et beaucoup à la fois. Répondit Will avec tristesse. Plus que ce que nous aurions pu avoir si Jack ne m'avait pas fait poignarder le coeur de Jones »

Bill ne répondit pas, conscient que Will cherchait avant tout à se consoler lui même.

Avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination, Will regarda approcher la frontière entre les deux mondes.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas d'éclair vert cette fois » Soupira t'il lourdement, conscient que dans quelques instants il appartiendrait pour de bon au monde des défunts. Après cela, tout le séparerait d'Elizabeth...

Bill lui lança un petit regard désolé et Will baissa le visage.

Le Hollandais Volant s'élança et Will frissonna en sentant le passage dans l'autre monde. Ici tout était silencieux. Les vagues ne faisaient pas de bruit contre la coque du navire, tout les sons semblaient comme étouffés, les couleurs elles mêmes avaient perdu de leur éclat, recouvrant le paysage d'un voile grisâtre. Alors que Will luttait contre l'envie de se retourner, son oeil fut soudain attiré par une forme blanchâtre qui flottait à quelques mètres d'eux. Intrigué par cette chose en mouvement dans le paysage quasi figé, Will se pencha au bastingage.

Au bout d'un moment il réalisa avec surprise que la chose qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un ban de brume était en fait une femme à la robe blanche et aux longs cheveux d'un blond tellement pâle qu'il en était presque blanc. Intrigué, Will se pencha un peu plus, fasciné par le spectacle étrange que la femme offrait.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à son père.

Bill plissa les yeux

« Qui donc ? »

Les yeux rivés à ceux de la femme, Will répondit

« La femme.

- Je ne vois personne… » Répondit Bill.

Will se retourna vers lui avec surprise avant de regarder à nouveau la femme, incapable de détourner son regard d'elle

« Mais si, cette femme » Déclara-t-il en désignant la forme blanche qui avançait vers lui.

Bill regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait puis secoua la tête

« Je ne vois personne. Will ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Hypnotisé par les yeux d'un bleu délavé de l'apparition et par la tristesse qu'ils contenaient, Will ne répondit pas.

« Will ? » S'alarma Bill en le voyant commencer à trembler

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. La femme s'était encore approchée du navire et il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour la saisir. Frappé par la tristesse qu'elle irradiait, Will n'osait pas bouger. La gorge sèche, il suivit des yeux la femme, ému par sa beauté tandis qu'elle posait une main fraîche sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas Erik » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix aussi triste que le reste de sa personne

Will déglutit en sentant la caresse légère de sa main, aussi aérienne que le vent.

« Will ! » S'affola pour de bon Bill en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Une fois de plus le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas

« Qui êtes vous ? » Interrogea-t-il

Tandis que Bill lui lançait un regard effaré, la femme reprit sa caresse.

« On me nomme Senta.

- Senta .. Répéta Wil, savourant la sonorité étrange du nom

- Je dois partir… » Exhala-t-elle dans un souffle avant de disparaître.

Ému aux larmes, Will tendit la main pour la retenir mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide

« WILL ! » Cria son père.

Brutalement sorti de sa transe, Will le regarda d'un air absent

« Tu l'as vue non ? Elle était là ….

- Je n'ai vu personne Will… Répondit Bill avec inquiétude. Tu devrais aller te reposer … Nous garderons le navire »

Encore troublé par la curieuse apparition, Will se laissa emmener sans protester jusqu'à sa cabine.

Quelques heures plus tard

Après avoir pris un peu de repos, Will remonta sur le pont, l'esprit encore troublé par l'apparition. Bill s'en aperçut et le regarda avec inquiétude

« Ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je .. J'ai vraiment cru voir quelqu'un . Une femme…

- Oh…

- Elle s'appelle Senta. Est-ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose ? » S'entêta Will

Bill secoua négativement la tête et le jeune homme soupira lourdement

« Oublions ça … Je vais prendre la barre »

Le pont était pratiquement désert lorsque Will vit la silhouette féminine se matérialiser à nouveau à quelques mètres de lui, au dessus des flots. Troublé, le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Elle était toujours là. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux tristes.

« Que veux tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

La forme bougea légèrement et la femme tendit une main translucide vers lui. Will se tendit inconsciemment dans l'attente de la caresse mais rien ne vint se poser sur son visage. Elle était trop loin.

« Que veux tu ? » Répéta Will

La femme ne bougea pas et le jeune homme tendit irrépressiblement la main dans sa direction.

« Attends tu ton ultime passage ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Will frémit en voyant la souffrance se répandre sur les traits de la femme à sa question et il abaissa lentement la main tandis qu'elle s'effaçait de nouveau.

Troublé, le jeune homme reprit la barre.

« Senta… » Murmura-t-il

Il leva les yeux, s'attendant presque à la voir apparaître mais rien ne se produisit.

Plus tard

« Will ? Tout va bien mon gars ? » S'inquiéta Bill en voyant la pâleur du jeune homme

Will lui fit un sourire rassurant

« Oui… ne t'en fait pas c'est juste que…

- Ton Elizabeth te manque » Compléta Bill avec compassion

Will ne répondit pas. Il se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour cela. En effet, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Elizabeth….

Croyant comprendre, Bill posa sa main sur son épaule avec hésitation

« Allons … descend Will, je peux bien prendre la barre encore un peu

- Merci » Jeta Will, un peu perdu.

De plus en plus intrigué par Senta qu'il était de toute évidence le seul à voir, Will descendit à l'entrepont. Était elle réelle ou alors était il en train de devenir fou ? Après tout, la chose était possible….. Tout le monde avait toujours raconté que c'était l'abandon de Calypso qui avait fait de Jones un monstre …. Mais si c'était autre chose ? Et si le poulpe avait lui aussi eu des hallucinations ?Et si c'était elles qui l'avaient conduit à abandonner sa charge ?

Will frémit. Si c'était cela alors il ne reverrait jamais Elizabeth !

« NON ! » Tonna-t-il en abattant son poing sur le mur.

Non, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Jones…. Il voulait revoir Elizabeth, l'embrasser, sentir à nouveau la tiédeur de sa peau contre la sienne, il voulait l'aimer, lui faire des enfants… Tout ce qui aurait du être …

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison…. Une explication » Marmonna Will

Un chuintement écoeurant se fit entendre à sa droite et Will recula avec une grimace en voyant une chose vaguement humaine s'arracher partiellement au mur.

« Wyvern ? » Reconnut il avec hésitation, se rappelant de la chose qui lui avait parlé de la clef lors de son premier séjour.

La chose hocha la tête et Will le regarda avec dégoût

« Pourquoi es tu encore … pourquoi es tu ici ? Je croyais que la mort de Jones vous avait tous libérés.

- Là avant Jones…. Là après Jones. » Répondit Wyvern.

Will écarquilla les yeux

« AVANT Jones ? » Souligna-t-il tandis que Wyvern dodelinait de la tête

Will ne s'attarda pas à cette curieuse révélation qui contredisait tout ce qu'il croyait savoir.

« Senta ! S'exclama-t-il. Connais tu Senta ?

- La fiancée fidèle… Sans elle Erik ne peut pas être libéré…

- Erik ? Le coupa Will. Elle a parlé d'Erik … Dis moi qui elle est ….

- Erik… Pauvre Erik » Psalmodia Wyvern

Wil le regarda, choqué et l'homme se recula pour entrer à nouveau dans le mur

« Attend ! Supplia presque Will. Dis moi qui est Senta

- La fiancée d'Erik.

- Et qui est Erik ?

- Le capitaine du navire. » Chuinta Wyvern

Will déglutit

« Que s'est il passé ?

- La falaise… » Répondit Wyvern d'un ton douloureux

Will le regarda sans comprendre et Wyvern s'anima soudain

« Senta veut entrer … Invite la à entrer … Non surtout pas, ne l'invite pas » Se contredit il avec une agitation manifeste

Will se força au calme

« Qui est Senta ?

- La fiancée d'Erik

- Que veut elle ?

- Entrer » Chuinta Wyvern avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur.

Will passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux et tenta de le retenir sans succès

« Wyvern ? » Appela-t-il.

Puis, comme il ne recevait aucune réponse

« WYVERN ! » Cria-t-il sans se soucier de briser le silence du Hollandais Volant.

Will resta planté devant le mur jusqu'à ce que Bill, affolé par ses cris ne descende le rejoindre à la hâte

« Will que se passe t'il ?

- Wyvern … Il a dit … Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de Senta … La fiancée d'Erik, le capitaine » Balbutia Will

Bill le regarda avec effroi

« Wyvern est parti Will….

- Non ! Justement non … Il a dit qu'il était là avant Jones ! » S'exclama le jeune homme

Bill regarda le mur à travers lequel rien ne transparaissait et secoua la tête

« Will … Seigneur que t'arrive t'il ? »

Le jeune homme sentit le regard rempli d'horreur de Bill sur lui et le fixa avec intensité

« Papa … Y'avait il un autre capitaine avant Jones ?

- Je ne sais pas….

- Erik ? Suggéra Will

- Je ne sais pas »

Will posa un regard empli de frustration sur son père et se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait au pont

« De quand date ce navire ? Il doit bien y avoir une plaque quelque chose …. » Réfléchit à haute voix.

Les hommes restant sur le Hollandais Volant, le regardèrent avec effroi tandis qu'il se précipitait à la proue du navire, frottant rageusement le lichen qui recouvrait le bois

« Will… Que cherches tu ? » Lui demanda Bill avec inquiétude.

Will poussa un gémissement étranglé et recula , les yeux exorbités par la peur. Il venait de lire une date: Sept cent trente trois….. Soit beaucoup plus ancien que ce que Jones ou Calypso avait laissé entendre.

« Combien… Combien de capitaines…. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'équipage

« COMBIEN DE CAPITAINES A EU CE NAVIRE ! » Tonna-t-il

Les hommes reculèrent, effrayés. En cet instant le jeune homme ressemblait trait pour trait ( les tentacules en moins) à Jones . Bill déglutit et s'approcha de lui

« Nous ne savons pas Will » Déclara-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Will l'ignora et se tourna vers l'horizon

« CALYPSO ! Combien ! »

Un silence de mort lui répondit et Will passa une main égarée sur son visage

« Reprenez vos postes. Grommela-t-il, puis voyant Bill ébaucher un geste dans sa direction : Tous »

Sans attendre de voir s'il était obéi, Will se précipita dans sa cabine

La nuit suivante

Will posa un regard décidé sur l'horizon et empoigna la barre du Hollandais d'une main ferme. Une fois de plus le pont était désert. Depuis son éclat, ses hommes l'évitaient à l'exception de Bill mais le jeune homme avait insisté pour rester seul.

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsque la brume se rassembla de nouveau en une silhouette blanche

« Que veux tu ? » Demanda durement Will

Au lieu de lui répondre, la jeune femme posa sur lui ses yeux tristes et il s'adoucit

« Approche…

- Je ne peux pas… »

Will ferma les yeux, soulagé et effaré d'entendre sa voix douce.

« Senta…. »Murmura-t-il

La femme le regarda, ses yeux agrandis par les larmes qui menaçaient

« Que veux tu ? » Répéta Will, plus doucement cette fois

La femme se contenta de tendre la main dans sa direction et un frisson secoua l'échine de Will

« Viens à bord… » Murmura-t-il , oubliant les mises en garde de Wyvern

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres blanches de la dame et elle flotta vers lui. Will soupira alors qu'elle posait sa main fraîche sur son visage.

« Will ? » Demanda Bill avec inquiétude en voyant les traits de son fils tendus dans un voluptueuse attente.

La dame blanche sursauta en l'entendant et sa main déserta le visage de Will qui posa un regard agacé sur son père

« Je t'avais dit de rester en bas

- Will… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Bill

Les yeux rivés à ceux de l'inconnue, Will prit sur lui pour répondre

« Prend la barre » Déclara-t-il d'une voix étranglée

Senta ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une attente que Will ne comprenait pas tout à fait

« Will ? Répéta Bill

- Prend la barre » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix absente en se dirigeant vers sa cabine

Perdu, Bill obtempéra et Will s'immobilisa devant sa cabine, s'adressant à un interlocuteur invisible

« Entre… »

Senta frémit de plaisir et Will referma la porte sur eux sous le regard effaré de son père. Qui donc avait il convié ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, Will se tourna vers la femme

« Que veux tu ? »

La femme ne répondit pas et avança vers lui pour caresser son visage. Will frissonna en sentant sa main sur lui

« Tu m 'as invitée à entrer » Déclara finalement Senta

Will pencha la tête en arrière, le corps agité d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, pas même pour Elizabeth

« Oui Senta »

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres glacées sur celles de Will. A son contact, le jeune homme oublia tout…. Elizabeth, leurs rêves, leurs promesses…. Tout s'effaça alors que Senta l'embrassait avec passion, ses mains glissant sur le torse de Will. Avec un gémissement, le jeune homme se laissa partir en arrière son corps appelant tout ce que Senta s'apprêtait à lui offrir

Monde des vivants

Elizabeth Swann Turner se réveilla en sursaut. La poitrine palpitante, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite maison qu'elle occupait . Sans se soucier du froid qui transperçait sa fine chemise de nuit ni de ses pieds nus elle avança vers la falaise qui surplombait l'île où elle avait élu domicile .

Le visage tendu dans une extase affreuse elle écarta les bras au dessus de l'eau bouillonnante.

« Will » Souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide

Sur le Hollandais Volant

Senta sourit avec joie et se leva brusquement, laissant Will orphelin de son corps

« Que fais tu ? » Gémit le jeune homme dont le désir était au paroxysme

Senta ne répondit pas et Will nota que son visage était à présent empreint d'une joie farouche

« Erik… Je suis libre… » Murmura-t-elle

Will recula en voyant sortir du mur de sa cabine un homme blond

« Senta …. » Souffla-t-il en encadrant de ses bras la jeune femme

Wil déglutit et Senta se retourna vers lui

« Tu m'as libérée… J'étais la fiancée du Hollandais jusqu'à ce que son capitaine ne m'invite… A présent une autre a pris ma place et est devenue a Dame Blanche du navire des morts » Triompha t 'elle

Will frémit

« Quoi ?

- Elle a pris ma place … Après des siècles d'attente … » Souffla Senta avant de disparaître, le corps soudé à celui de son amant

Affolé, Will ne comprit tout d'abord pas …. Puis l'horreur monta en lui. Senta était prisonnière…. Il l'avait libérée …. Une autre avait pris sa place

« ELIZABETH ! » Hurla-t-il désespéré par ce qu'il avait fait

Invisible, dans un coin de la cabine, Elizabeth sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui, désespérée de ne pouvoir le toucher mais Will ne la vit pas.

Dans un coin du Hollandais Volant, Wyvern soupira. La dame blanche, annonciatrice des morts s'étaient enfin libérée…. Senta était libre et elle avait rejoint Erik. La malédiction originelle du Hollandais Volant pouvait renaître… Jusqu'à ce qu'un capitaine naïf ne libère à son tour Elizabeth…. Et condamne ainsi son amoureuse.


End file.
